Consequences
by MajoraAgora
Summary: Set where Eliza never existed. Arthur has a quiet intimate moment with the "reader" lots of smut. Oneshot


"You sure know how to hold yer liquor."

"Well thank you Mr. Morgan." Your reply sounds sluggish, even to your own ears, and it makes you laugh.

"Gimme a moment, after a bite to eat, I'll sober up some." You dismount, concentrating hard on caring for your horse now that you and the boys are back at camp for the night.

Arthur watches you with amusement and a bit of lust as he brushes down his own horse. Drinking with you has had its toll on himself. He hasn't wanted a woman, sexually or otherwise, in years. Maybe almost a decade by now. It was a strange feeling.

Arthur, Bill, Javier, and you went into Valentine's saloon to blow off some late evening steam. Now it was close to 2am and Arthur did not feel like sleeping. His drinks from that evening were still floating around his head making him bolder than usual. He slowly walked to the dying fire and dropped onto a fur covered log nearest to you.

"I already feel better." You say, twisting from the ground to smile at him. A bowl of stew in your hands.

"Mmmhmm"

You turn away, but your insides burn. You want this man like none other but you know you won't make the first move. Men always make it known. If he wanted you, he would of tried already. You drop your chin into your hand unhappily.

"Done?" Arthur asks while staring into the fire. You shrug.

"Ah.. well you wouldn't mind hanging out with me a bit longer would you?" He still doesn't look at you.

"Sure Arthur. I'm in no hurry to my cot."

A comfortable silence fell between you two. He raised a whisky bottle to his mouth and took one last swig.

"How's the gang been treatin ya?"

Arthur rests his elbows on his knees as he asks.

"Real nice, really." You leave your empty bowl and spoon and scoot over so your lower back is against the log. Your shoulder touches his thigh.

He grunts in response. You're unsure if it's a protest to you touching him or answering his small talk. You hope he isn't really interested in words and is just trying to keep you there. Suddenly he scoots forward onto the ground, now sitting next to you. His neck a deep red that almost reaches his ears in a manly blush. It gives you a bit of courage.

"Arthur? Do you ever just wish actions didn't have consequences?"

"Sure. We're outlaws after all, everythin' has consequences." He rubs the back of his neck.

"But I mean between people, not just stealin and the like."

"I have no idea what your talkin' about Miss." he's looking down, his hat covering most of his face, elbows resting on the log.

Maybe the liquor is what pushed you up on your knees, straddling his long legs, and maybe liquor is what made him place his hands on her hips to steady you.

He didn't push you away so you decide to keep going. Not entirely sure where you wanted this to go, but needing the physical contact with Arthur. You're so lonely, not meant for months and months of no intimacy with another human being.

Maybe he feels the same way, you can only hope.

"I just... I'm not sure what I want except this- right now." Your voice is a whisper, it is barely heard above the crackling fire. When he looks up at you, almost embarrassed to make eye contact you place your hand on his stubble cheek. It's rough, and prickly but melts your insides and burns like a shot of whisky.

"I don't reckon this is a good idea m-miss..."

"You don't find me attractive? Or likable at all?" You can't hide the disappointment but you try, you really do.

"N-no. No nothing like that." He doesn't say anything further for almost a minute.

You have broke many horses, and have dealt with many strong dangerous animals in the wild. It's always about patience.

"I just... Well, you know you're pretty-" he waves his arm in your direction, almost hitting you "-I mean enough men trip over themselves to get close to you." He shrugs his big shoulders, accidentally dislodging your hand that rests there. You let it drop, smiling a sad smile. He roughly grabs your hand and awkwardly slaps it back on its original place.

"Micah rubbin' on me when I was brushing down Old Boy hardly counts. He just wanted to watch everybody get upset and fight." You rub a your fingers gently under his suspenders where he placed your hand.

He clears his throat. "No, no that ain't nothing. It's the polished stone Charles brought you, Javier singing you songs all the damn time, even that little whelp Kieran carin for your horse, and beggin to have you teach him to read when Hosea already said he would... listen to me, actin' like a jealous lover. I don't care what they, or-or you do." He looks away impatiently, staring out into the dark campsite. He's embarrassed that he IS jealous for a woman he has no claim on and never will, she's so far above him he doesn't even feel he deserves her attention at all. But he doesn't have the strength to make her leave him either.

The fingers resting on his shoulder begin to crawl up to rest under his collar, putting light pressured circles on his neck. Your other hand, resting on your thigh, also comes up- starting on his stomach. You feel it clench under your touch, but you continue upwards slowly.

"Can I have now with you Arthur? Just right now? I like you and want you something fierce but I know you don't want anything with me.-" he jerked his head up, where he was previously watching your hand, and cut you off.

"Now that ain't true and you know it."

You continue "-but I'm painfully lonely and I don't want to be near anyone but you. Can we just... I'm not sure... but..." you connect with his eyes, hoping that he will agree to your nonsensical request.

"Sure." He has that ruddy colored blush back and you cannot help but bend over and kiss his neck. The skin there is warm and tough and he smells of cigarette and mint, leather and horses. It's an intoxicating combo.

"You don't have to do anythin different in the mornin or treat me any differently than before." You drag your lips down to his shoulder pushing his open collars shirt aside as you go, leaving open mouthed kisses. "Just let me touch you... Like a naughty dream."

He grips your hips harder, rubbing circles with his thumbs. "I-I'd give you everythin darlin, if I could." His voice is a bit shaky, but his grip is strong- a reminder that if he was so inclined he could take what he wants and you couldn't stop him. But you trust Arthur with your life, and so the strength just adds to the growing fire inside you. "But my open interest in you may bring more trouble than it's worth darlin..." You ignore that.

"With no consequences, what would you want to do to me, Arthur?" You spread your hands from the center of his muscular chest to his biceps and back slowly. He doesn't answer.

"Would you like to just sit like this?"

"No" his hands raise from your hips to your waist, the blouse you wear tucked into your skirt being pulled at.

"Would you like to bare my skin to the air?" You coo into his ear. From his shaky breathing you know he's enjoying the talk immensely. He tugs again.

"You want me to unbutton my shirt?" Liquor is still in both your veins but you've never felt more clear headed. Nobody is up around camp and the scout fire is far enough away you feel bold.

"...yes."

"Yes, what?" You ask teasingly.

"Yes please. Please open your shirt for me." His chest rumbles with a barely concealed groan.

You undo four buttons, showing the expanse of skin between your breasts before he leans forward, giving open mouthed kisses to your collarbone.

"Yes. Like that. Tell me if I hurt you _." His voice is deep and gravely, his grip almost painful and his mouth hot and wet. He travels to the top of one breast and he nips at the soft supple skin before switching to the other.

"Are you hungry for more?" You unbutton several more and then lean back, your hands resting above his knees.

He chases after you, leaning over and using his forearm behind your back to hold you in place. His growls is the only answer you get. He finds your sensitive nipple and begins to suckle. Using the flat of his tongue he presses it against the roof of his mouth and tugs with his teeth. You hiss and gift him with breathy moans. His name being ripped from your chest. Unconsciously you begin to rub against him, the hard evidence of his desire already pressing against his trousers. You find it easily, nestled where your leg joins your body, readjust it easily and put pressure on your clit through his pants and your bloomers. Not much fabric is dulling the sensation.

"Oh _ you are bringing me to my knees. I can't do this much longer." He breaths against your skin between bites and kisses.

"Do you need me Arthur? Do you want to sink into me? I'm wet and burning for you, love..." You breath into the night air and your words have him jerking against your core.

"...But I know you'd regret it in the morning." You look at him sadly and he returns the look.

"Why would you think that? Any bit you'd be allowin me to have, I'm gonna take." He groans and rocks his hips against you a bit more insistently. You push your skirt away and begin to undo his buttons on his pants. He leans back against the log, panting, cheeks flush.

When you free his cock from its prison he groans. Your fingers lightly trace the head, using the clear liquid at the top to lubricant around the red thick head. You look back at his face as you grip him, starting a slow but strong rhythm.

He remains leaning back on the log, shirt open, sleeves rolled up, hat knocked off a long time ago. You can see his chest slick with sweat, his face painfully aroused. You are mesmerized by the sight, dragging out this moment for a long time.

"_, please. I-I'm getting close..." He trails off, his eyes drop down to your hand. It shocks you then, this may end soon. His cock is weeping, the pre-cum dripping down onto his stomach. You lean forward and kiss him, realizing you haven't even been able to yet. He lunges forward when he realizes you want to kiss and his hand comes around, gripping your head to him so he can explore your mouth. Your hand stops, not wanting this dream to end yet. His mouth is bruising, his tongue invades your mouth. Suddenly you want skin to skin. Needing it.

You pull back to rip your underclothes off and return right back to your spot, leaning back in for a kiss. Arthur looks frantic at this point, grabbing and kissing anywhere he can, his grip painful but arousing.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. H-have ever let me touch." He groans against you as you position yourself above him. His next comment is pulled from him, an uncharacteristic aggressiveness to it.

"I want you like an animal, all I can think of is mounting you and marking you as mine." He growls against your neck. He tried to push you down onto him but you angle your hips just right so that you trap him between his stomach and your wet hot folds.

"Do you? You wanna come inside? I have let only one other man inside me. I wouldn't let any of these outlaws near me, but you... you're somethin else." His deep groans vibrate your body and he begins to rock against you, your own slick wetness makes it easy to slide across your clit.

He leans back, peering at you under heavy lids. He looks menacing and sexy with his barely leashed power but he is still allowing you to be in control. You lean forward and let your core slide over him noisily, wetly. You can feel yourself being brought to your own climax too fast already but can't seem to care.

"Keep your arms on the log, love. Never again will I have this kind of control on such a sexy man, and I want to enjoy it the one time I can."

"You always have had the control over me darlin." His voice is hoarse. "I'd do anything you want, I'm always at your service my lady." His voice is almost teasing at the end.

You lean in for more kisses and are not disappointed. He stabs his thick tongue into your mouth in the same rhythm as his cock sliding against your clit. It's almost too much to bare. But bare you do and you both continue this erotic dance for some time. Drowning in the sensation while he drowns in your moans, hearing your wet pussy, your nails digging into his shoulder.

"Let me... ah... I want to be inside you darlin. Let me."

"I'm so close Arthur." You whimper against his cheek, and your rhythm doesn't slow down.

"Please. _ please let me c-cum inside you. I need it."

I consequences be damned, you lift up and his cock springs up, swollen and leaking. You aren't much different.

You reach down and position him before letting yourself sink down onto him. The relief is dizzying and he reaches for you but pulls back suddenly, remembering you told him to stay still. Jaw clenched he grips the log, head falls back and as you stay immobile, you begin to memorize the sight of his hands, hairy forearms and his white button up shirt stretched over his shoulders. A small patch of hair that thins out into a small trail to his groin. The way a thick vein runs up his neck, his Adam's apple. His cock twitches inside you as he fights his own climax, it's all too much for your senses.

"A-Arthur." Your breathy moan makes him snap his head to you just in time to watch the almost painful orgasm hit you. Whatever he saw in your face set him off as he abandoned the log, grabbing your hips as he grinded his own climax into you. Short small thrusts, hitched breath, nonsensical blubbering. How special you are, your name over and over. He held you still, painfully, as his hips jerked. His head rested on your shoulder- breathing heavily. He goes lax as the climax disappears.

You both sit there, connected, mixing breaths for a long time before Arthur carries you to your tent.


End file.
